


Missing

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [54]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“I love you, Magnus, but I am never wearing that.” Alec says in a somewhat exasperated tone as he sees the outfit his boyfriend has picked out for him.

Magnus pouts. “Come on, Alexander, it’s fashionable.”

“It’s sparkling.” 

“You are no fun. What are you going to wear then, black?”

“What’s wrong with black?” Alec says, his voice a little self-conscious as he adjusts his shirt.

Magnus smiles and sits down beside him, kissing him on his cheek quickly. “Nothing, darling, I only thought you might like a change.”

“I’m good.”

“Very well.”

Magnus gets up and walks into the closet. “Well if you’re not going to have any fun, I most certainly will, for the both of us.”

“You always do anyway.” Alec says, jokingly.

Magnus peeks out to give him a humours smile before going back in. Alec waits patiently as his boyfriend zips and buttons his clothing on, a piece at a time. It’s almost like a play or a musical the way it all goes and fits together. While he waits his phone buzzes. It’s Izzy.

**_Are you guys on your way?_ **

_Magnus is getting dressed._

**_Ooohhhh. ok. I see ;)_ **

_Izzy._

**_It’s totally okay, Clary and I can wait. We’re currently debating whether this guy is going to come up to me or her first._ **

_Iz. And you say our relationship is weird._

**_I say it’s charming, there’s a difference, Alec. but I’ll let u go….. ;-p_ **

“Who’s that?” Magnus asks as he walks out, fiddling with his ear piece.

Alec is about to answer but his eyes drift over to Magnus, over every inch. He’s wearing contrasting black, blues, and purples that make the purple highlights in his hair stand out. His makeup is flawless and he looks beautiful.

“Wow. You look- Beautiful.” Alec says, his eyes still widen.

Magnus smiles, sauntering forward. “Why thank you, Alexander, you look as handsome as ever as well.”

Magnus is so close now Alec can feel his breath as he leans in more, their lips-

_Ringgggg. Rigggggg. Rigggggg._

“Sorry.” Alec apologies as Magnus backs away. “It could be the Institute… Hello? Alana? What? Wait! Slow down.”

Magnus is on full alert as he stares at his boyfriend’s frantic features. Alec says that he’ll meet her and then hangs up just as fast as he answered it.

“What is it, love?” Magnus’s voice is full of worry as Alec looks to him in a state of shock.

“It’s Madzie.” Alec says slowly. “She’s missing.”


End file.
